


Kel goes to Chuck E. Cheese's at 3 am

by beanslover



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, Help, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanslover/pseuds/beanslover
Summary: Kel goes to Chuck E. Cheese's, read this i swear it's not as bad as it seems
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Chuck E. Cheese/kel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Kel goes to Chuck E. Cheese's at 3 am

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO the first time i uploaded this fic it got cancelled maybe god doesnt want me to post it but FUCK IT im already going to hell, at this point i gotta commit all the sins so i can go down with style.  
> also this is my first fanfiction i write... i hope it's terrible.

It was currently 3 am.  
Kel loved chucky cheese. He would literally die for that mouse's fat ass, and when he said that to hero, his dear brother, he just looked at him with a mixed look of disgust and fear and said "please go the fuck to sleep kel".

How impolite, how does he dare to insult the god chucky?  
So anyway kel went to visit his beloved, and maybe eat some...cheese? Mouse meat? The author does not know what they have but is writing this fic because life is pain and they want to share this pain with everyone else.  
Luckely for him, 3 am is an amazing time because there aren't   
many people, just teenagers and homeless schizophrenic.

"Hi sunny!"  
"oh hi kel" said the homeless schizophrenic sitting in a box. Sunny always loved boxes, and he decided to live alone-"i'm not alone, i live with torothy, my mouse" sunny then handed kel a dead rat. "thank" said kel as he put the corpse in his trouser and entered the place.  
He saw aubrey making out with kim, what good friends! He kinda wishes he could kiss the homies like that, but kel doesnt have any socks left because he eats them.   
"please stop talking to yourself" said aubrey. She wore the chucky cheese uniform, kel was jealous of her "i need the chucky"said kel, barely containing his lust for the mouse. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME KEL, CHUCKY E CHEESE DOESNT EXIST" as aubrey said this, a figure came from the window. It was him. 

"is that a dead rat in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" asked cuck and cheese, "it's a dead rat" kel throwed the corpse, in a sign of love. They started making out after.  
"what the fuck" asked aubrey, to no one but god. But god could not respond, because he has no mercy to those who sin. And the sin is to read this story. 

"wait a second i cant breath"  
Chucky cheese said, he then lifted the head's costume  
"Basil you were chuky cheese the whole time?" basil did not answer, but he simply ascended, and kel cried for the loss of his lover.


End file.
